FREEDOM
by The Valencia
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto número 96 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. ¿Ser? - Podrick se mantenía frente a ella, con los ojos acuosos y la voz tan tensa que parecía a punto de romper sus cuerdas vocales. - ¿Está bien, Ser Brienne?


**Esta historia participa en el reto número 96 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

_¡Hola! Esta historia esta basada en el canon de la serie, sólo existe una referencia a los libros, muy chiquita. Espero la disfruten, así como yo disfruté mucho escribiendo. Es mi primera vez publicando por acá, así que, denme ánimos._

_Sin más, les dejo leer._

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes, trama y demás le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin (y un poquito a D yo sólo los tomé prestados un rato.**

* * *

**FREEDOM.**

By: The Valencia.

"_Si guardas dentro de ti algo _

_tan delicado como el amor,_

_te enfermarás."_

Era como estar escuchando un pitido incesante que comenzaba en los oídos y se extendía por su mente, obnubilando todo alrededor.

Escuchó a alguien pronunciar su nombre, una voz familiar, muy familiar, que le hablaba como si se tratase de una niña pequeña que no presta atención.

\- ¿Ser? - Podrick se mantenía frente a ella, con los ojos acuosos y la voz tan tensa que parecía a punto de romper sus cuerdas vocales. - ¿Está bien, Ser Brienne?

¿Estaba bien?

El incesante sonido que la había atacado durante unos segundos se esfumó, regresándola a la realidad, en sus aposentos de Invernalia y con Podrick frente a ella, sosteniendo un mensaje en la mano extendida.

-Es tarde, Pod. Será mejor que descanses. -su voz no denotaba ninguna emoción, contrario a sus ojos.

Podrick lo sabía, esos enormes ojos azules gritaban lo que Brienne nunca se atrevía a expresar. _Tal vez por eso supo que lo amaba. _Sin hablar sus pensamientos, Pod dejó la nota sobre el pequeño escritorio que yacía frente a la chimenea, prosiguiendo a salir de la habitación, pensando que para un caballero como Ser Brienne de Tarth, misma que había luchado en tantas batallas, la muerte le sería mucho más fácil de procesar.

Cerró los ojos y caminó por el corredor, rezando a los Viejos y a los Nuevos por tener razón.

* * *

_-Ella es detestable…y yo también._

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de evadir los recuerdos. Tomó la nota que había llegado hacía un par de horas al Norte, donde de manera muy escueta se explicaban los acontecimientos ocurridos en Desembarco del Rey. La leyó de nuevo, pero las letras parecían moverse sin sentido y no formar palabra alguna. Ya la había escuchado en la voz de Sansa, cuando en medio de los Lores de Invernalia, se tomaba la decisión de viajar al sur para resolver de una vez por todas el caos causado.

**Danaerys Targaryen, asesinada. Jon Snow acusado de traición y homicidio. Tyrion Lannister prisionero, acusado de traición. Miles de muertos y heridos. Una ciudad destruida. Cersei y Jaime Lannister, muertos.**

Se sostuvo de la silla, inhalando profundamente para evitar volver el estómago con lo poco que había logrado cenar, sintiendo la bilis reptando por su garganta. Recobrando un poco la compostura, arrojó la nota al fuego, mirando cómo se volvía cenizas en las llamas.

Le encantaría ser cenizas en esos momentos.

Se deshizo de su capa, colocándola sobre la misma silla que la había sostenido momentos antes. Poco a poco comenzó a prepararse para pasar la noche. Sentía sus miembros pesados, como si su peso se hubiera multiplicado por dos; comenzaba a transpirar frío y los parpados empezaban a dolerle. La cabeza le punzaba, y de nuevo el pitido volvió a su mente.

Se metió entre las pieles que cubrían su cama, envolviendo su cuerpo que comenzaba a temblar. Apretó los ojos, quería dormir. Necesitaba dormir.

_Por todos los Dioses, sólo hoy. Déjame dormir sólo hoy._

* * *

_Caminaba detrás de él, mirando como su espalda encorvada lo convertía en absolutamente nada al gran espadachín Ser Jaime Lannister del que siempre había oído hablar. Brienne aún seguía preguntándose qué había pasado por su mente al atreverse a arrojarse a una fosa de osos con nada más que sí mismo._

_Tenía que preguntarle, no tenía lógica alguna._

_\- ¿Ser Jaime? -comenzó, tratando de no dejar que sus mejillas adquirieran el mismo color que el horrendo vestido que llevaba puesto. Cuando él se detuvo frente a ella, le costó un poco no quedar mirando sus ojos verdes clavados en los suyos. -Estoy agradecida, pero…estabas bastante lejos ya, ¿por qué volviste?_

_Esperaba cualquier respuesta, esperaba alguna broma cruel, incluso estaba preparada para no obtener nada ante su interrogante. Cualquier cosa era creíble, excepto lo que escuchó. Lo observó dudar unos momentos._

_-Soñé contigo._

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, mirando alrededor y recordando que estaba sola. En su realidad, sólo vivía _**con sueños de un amor lejano.**_

Sueños, pesadillas.

La cabeza seguía doliendo y el cuerpo la estaba matando. No quería salir de la habitación, deseaba permanecer allí hasta que el verano derritiera todo el hielo del Norte. Volvió a cerrar los parpados, sin sentir el pasar del tiempo, hasta que un golpe a su puerta la hizo levantarse.

Colocó sin ganas la capa sobre su cuerpo y atendió a la puerta.

-Buen día, Ser Brienne. -Sansa Stark yacía al otro lado, con su melena pelirroja cayendo sobre sus hombros. Inmediatamente, la heredera de Tarth se enderezó, rebasando por muchos centímetros a la señora de Invernalia.

-Mi señora, adelante. -respondió, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-No es necesario que entrenes hoy, Ser. -comenzó Sansa, deteniéndose frente a la ventana de los aposentos, mirando a los soldados que partirían esa misma tarde al sur. -Hoy marchamos a Desembarco del Rey. Bran viajará con nosotros, así que descansa por lo que resta de la mañana.

-Le agradezco las consideraciones, mi señora, pero preferiría hacer mi rutina normal hasta el momento de marchar. -lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era permanecer encerrada en una habitación llena de recuerdos, olores, sonidos.

Sansa la miró por unos segundos, estudiándola, movió los labios en una vaga intensión de decir algo. Pero, sin decir absolutamente nada, asintió hacía Brienne dándole a entender que aceptaba su petición. Se detuvo en la puerta, y dándole la espalda al caballero que se encontraba dentro del cuarto, habló con una voz apagada.

-No lamento nada de lo que le ocurrió a los gemelos Lannister.-hizo una pausa, aún sin mirar atrás.-Dudo mucho que alguien, además de Tyrion, tal vez, lamente la muerte de la reina Cersei.-pronunció el nombre con un deje amargo.-Y, a pesar de comprender que aún había honor dentro de Ser Jaime, tampoco lamento el que esté muerto.-miró sobre su hombro a Brienne, quien a pesar de su enorme complexión, por alguna razón le pareció la persona más frágil de todo Poniente en ese momento.-Lo único que lamento es que hayas tenido que amarlo. Lo siento, Brienne. -y sin decir más, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La moza quedó estática por unos minutos.

Tomando a Guardajuramentos, se sentó frente al escritorio y comenzó a limpiar el mango de la espada de manera obsesiva. Pulió tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo, que sus muñecas comenzaron a doler y pequeñas ampollas se formaron en sus palmas.

Miró sus heridas, contrastando con lo pálido de sus manos.

-_**Quita el dolor**_**…-**en el fondo, Brienne no sólo hablaba de lo físico.

* * *

El viaje a Desembarco del Rey había sido agotador, pero lo que realmente destruyó sus nervios, fue mirar el desastre. La ciudad aún olía a humo y las cenizas permanecían esparcidas en los rincones de las calles, entre callejones y repisas.

Olía a muerte. Brienne había estado lo suficientemente cerca de la muerte como para reconocer su esencia. La Fortaleza Roja apenas parecía poder permanecer en pie, dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento podría caer en picada como toda la ciudad.

Avanzaron por la ciudad hasta llegar al lugar donde se discutiría el futuro no sólo de Tyrion Lannister o Jon Snow, sino también de todo el reino. Se detuvo un momento frente a un risco que colindaba con Dragonpit. Observó las aguas del océano frente a ella, casi tan azules como las mismas que rodeaban Tarth.

_Brienne, yo…_

Su mente se trasladó por unos momentos a muchas lunas atrás.

_Los primeros rayos de sol traspasaban la pequeña ventana en su habitación. Sintió el calor de éstos directo en la piel de su espalda, y después, un calor diferente cubriendo su abdomen. La mano de Jaime reposaba sobre su estómago desnudo. Abrió los ojos y lo encontró mirándola. A Brienne le incomodaba esa mirada, demasiado intensa, llena de algo que aún le costaba trabajo descifrar. Algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada._

_Amor. Debe ser amor._

_Giró para quedar frente a él. Se miraron por varios minutos; era increíble como, si en verdad lo analizaba, se daba cuenta de que su relación siempre había estado llena de miradas intensas y llenas de palabras que jamás abandonaban sus labios._

_\- ¿Qué es lo que haces? -preguntó Brienne cuando los ojos verdes se volvieron demasiado para ella._

_-__**Te veo sonriéndome. -**__respondió él, acomodando algunos cabellos rubios detrás de su oreja. Bastardo. Ella ni siquiera estaba consciente de su propia sonrisa._

_-Basta. -ordenó, aunque su voz realmente no denotaba irritación alguna. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero antes de lograrlo, el Lannister ya la tenía debajo de su cuerpo, con el muñón sosteniendo su cadera y la mano sobre su mejilla. - ¡Jaime! -reclamó, dejando escapar una risa ligera. -Debemos bajar a desayunar o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento, de nuevo. -recalcó._

_-Que se jodan. -se limitó a responder antes de besarla como si el mundo estuviera a punto de explotar. Tal vez así era._

_-Eres imposible. -le dijo casi sin separarse de sus labios, mientras hundía sus manos en su cabello._

_-Los norteños deben aprender a vivir sin ti, moza. -declaró, besando el cuello pálido y provocando cosquillas en su amante. Levantó la mirada, observando las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello alborotado y las pupilas dilatadas. La observó como si nunca hubiera visto nada más extraordinario en el mundo. La escruto; su cabello rubio, sus largas pestañas albinas, la nariz prominente que, sin embargo, no distorsionaba los demás rasgos, esos inmensos ojos azules. Miró la cicatriz debajo de la clavícula, provocada en un foso de osos._

_Las cosas que hago por amor…_

_\- ¿Jaime? -Brienne llamó su atención, preocupada al ver su mirada analítica._

_-Eres hermosa. -soltó, sin pensarlo. _

_Por unos instantes, ella quedó sin habla. Sin palabras que pudiera dar en respuesta. Nunca, nadie, ni en sus más trillados sueños se hubiera referido a ella con ese adjetivo._

_-Te amo. -fue lo único que pudo expresar, sintiéndolo en verdad._

_-Brienne, yo…-se detuvo, y ella pudo ver la necesidad en sus ojos. Era desesperación y ternura combinados en su mirada, era amor. Pero podía ver el miedo; el mismo que ella sentía, ese terror a que todo acabara demasiado rápido._

_-Lo sé. -contestó, antes de besarlo de nuevo._

\- ¿Ser, está bien? - la voz de Podrick la trajo, de nuevo, al mundo real.

\- _**Sólo una visión fuera de mis sueños…**-_ murmuró, mirando por última vez al océano antes de cabalgar directo a Dragonpit.

* * *

Después del juicio, todo se volvió demasiado abrupto. Con Brandon Stark como rey, los preparativos para la reconstrucción de la ciudad comenzaron casi de inmediato. Jon Snow partiría en pocos días con dirección al Muro; los inmaculados y Dothrakis habían dejado la ciudad apenas un par de días después del nombramiento del Rey Bran.

Brienne había sido asignada, en compañía de Pod (quien si no) para dirigir los trabajos de reconstrucción en la parte este de la Fortaleza Roja, cerca del lugar donde se encontraban los túneles que daban a la playa. Gran parte había caído durante el ataque de Drogon.

El invierno menguaba poco a poco, pero el aire frío aún causaba estragos en los habitantes, sumando el clima al ya tan fatídico estado anímico de la población. Era increíble ir a Lecho de Pulgas y no encontrar la usual algarabía que caracterizaba al lugar. A lo largo de las calles, solo se veía el desfilar de gente que parecía no querer vivir más.

Por su parte, Brienne no podía decir que estaba mejor. Seguía sintiéndose enferma. Le costaba dormir y las jaquecas se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Samwell, sin embargo, atribuía sus síntomas tan solo a lo caótico de los últimos tiempos. Así que la moza decidió no dejar que su malestar la terminara de derrumbar, trabajando diariamente en su área asignada.

-Ser Brienne. -sentándose junto a ella y Podrick, Tyrion llamó su atención durante la segunda comida del día. Era increíble ver lo envejecido que se veía. _Posiblemente luzco igual. _Pensó, mirándolo unos segundos.

-Buen día, mi señor. - respondió al fin, enderezando su espalda sobre el asiento.

-Me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con usted…-se detuvo, atento a la mirada interrogante de Pod. - a solas.

-La reconstrucción ocupa gran parte de mi tiempo, Lord Tyrion, si no es muy urgente...

-No tomará demasiado tiempo; puedo esperar al final de su jordana. -la miró intensamente unos segundos. Y por un momento, encontró similitudes en sus ojos verdes. _Le recordaban a él._ Bajó la mirada, tomando un pedazo de pan y metiéndoselo a la boca, escuchando de nuevo ese incesante pitido dentro de su mente. Tragó fuerte antes de levantar de nuevo la vista.

-Está bien. -se limitó a decir, sintiendo como Tyrion comenzaba a escrutarla. -Es tarde, Pod. Debemos seguir. -se levantó sin esperar respuesta, queriendo alejarse de la familiaridad en el verde de esos ojos.

Caminó por los corredores de la Fortaleza, apreciando lo destruido de algunas partes y lo intacto de otras. La mayoría de las recamaras habían sido demolidas para proceder a su reconstrucción, aunque las principales no habían resultado con daños mayores. Entre ellas, la recamara de la Mano.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, sintiéndose avergonzada. Llevaba todo un día de labores, su cabello estaba alborotado y lleno de polvo; los pantalones y la camisa sucios hacían juego con su cara. Era impresentable llegar así con la Mano del Rey. O tal vez sólo estaba buscando una excusa para escapar.

Llamó a la puerta una sola vez, escuchando la voz amortiguada de Tyrion pidiéndole entrar.

-Buenas noches, mi señor. - quedó estática frente a la puerta, esperando a que el hombre hablara.

-Tome asiento, Ser. - señalando la silla al otro lado de un escritorio enorme, Tyrion se levantó para servir dos copas de vino, mientras que Brienne se dejaba caer sobre la silla. Extendió una copa hacia ella, halando una silla para sentarse frente a la chica.

-Siento haber demorado, pero el trabajo aún es demandante. - se disculpó ella, en un vago intento de decir algo.

-No hay problema. - Tyrion tomó de un sorbo su copa, rellenándola de inmediato. -Necesitaba hablar contigo, Brienne.

El tono de confidencialidad con el que se dirigió a ella le provocó una serie de espasmos que reptaron por su columna. _Es lastima_, pensó, dando un sorbo a su vino.

-Necesito saber si estás bien. - el "necesito" en su frase hizo sentir a Brienne como una mujer indefensa. Algo a lo que ella distaba mucho y en muchos sentidos.

-No entiendo a qué se refiere, mi señor. - continuó, queriendo terminar con eso. Sintiendo la bilis en la tráquea, sus manos sudando.

-Los dos lo perdimos, Brienne. - contestó, tragando fuerte en un intento por ocultar el nudo en su garganta. -Ambos perdimos a Jaime. Somos _**un cruce de océanos secos**__._ Estamos vacíos. - soltó lo último casi como si le doliera decirlo.

Posiblemente de dolía.

Era verdad, estaban vacíos. Después de la noche en la que Jaime la hizo suya de nuevo para después marcharse, no había derramado una sola lagrima más. Ni siquiera al enterarse de su muerte. No entendía por qué. ¿Es que acaso no lo había amado?

Sí, definitivamente lo había amado. Aún lo amaba, siempre lo haría. Pero dolía demasiado. El dolor lo obnubilaba todo. La entumecía.

-Lo siento, Ser. Necesitaba estar con alguien que, en realidad, lo haya amado igual que yo. - continuó él, sirviéndose de nuevo una copa de vino.

-No estoy bien. - confesó ella, de manera monótona, como si se tratara de algo que acababa de entender. -Tal vez nunca vuelva a estarlo.

Tyrion la miró unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Sus restos, -tragó saliva- están en la cripta de los Lannister, en Roca Casterly. Tendrás acceso el día que gustes, Brienne.

Por un momento, la moza sintió que el piso comenzaba a moverse, pero en realidad era su cuerpo temblando. La última imagen de Jaime en su mente era él dejándola en medio de Invernalia, llorando.

-Él te amó, Brienne. Sólo, - tomó un respiro profundo-estaba enfermo. Enfermo de Cersei, de su manipulación, de…

-Lo sé. - respondió ella, siendo sincera por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiendo como el temblor en sus manos parecía calmarse un poco. Por lo menos de eso estaba segura.

_-Brienne, yo…_

_-Lo sé._

* * *

_-Apuesto a que Tarth debe ser un puto paraíso en estos momentos. -Jaime estaba envuelto en pieles, sentado frente a la chimenea observando a Brienne poner más madera dentro. - Odio el jodido norte._

_-Si te refieres al clima, sí, imagino que será mucho mejor que en el norte. -respondió con una sonrisa. Su vista de pronto se detuvo en Lamento de Viuda, la espada gemela de Guardajuramentos. Nunca la había podido apreciar. Tomándola entre sus manos, admiró el acero Valyrio con el que estaba forjada, el mango era elegante pero igual de imponente que el del león en su espada hermana._

_\- ¿Qué nombre le pondrías, si pudieras cambiarlo? - preguntó él, posicionándose detrás de Brienne y observándola de cerca. - Joffrey tenía un gusto extraño para los nombres._

_-No lo sé. - respondió, sin dejar de admirar el arma. - No creo que sea conveniente cambiarle el nombre. Ya tiene historia. -sonrió, dejando el artefacto junto a su gemela._

_-Eres muy tradicionalista, moza. -se burló, deteniéndose frente a ella. -La historia de una espada dice mucho de su dueño._

_-Entonces es una espada maravillosa. -se sonrojó antes de arrepentirse de su atrevimiento. Jaime la miró largamente, de esa manera que la destruía. Como la había visto después de salir de Harrenhal, la misma mirada que tenía la primera vez que sus caminos se separaron. La manera en la que la observó marcharse de Aguasdulces._

_Esa maldita mirada._

_-Esas espadas se pertenecen, como nosotros. -y sus labios se encontraron, eliminando las pieles y remplazándolas por un calor muy diferente. -Ser Brienne de Tarth…_

Despertó al escuchar el ajetreo afuera de su habitación. Habían pasado casi dos lunas desde el inicio de la reconstrucción de la Ciudad. Sansa partiría ese día, sin más que hacer en el sur, ahora le correspondía ocupar su lugar como Reina en el Norte. Brienne estaba lista para regresar con ella y cumplir su obligación como caballero.

Podrick estaba terminando de colocarle el cinturón cuando, después de llamar a la puerta, Bran El Roto entró con su hermana.

-Su majestad. - dijeron casi al unísono los dos ocupantes de la habitación. -Mi señora. - saludó Brienne.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, Ser. -comenzó el Rey, con su usual tono monótono. Sansa sonrió, deteniéndose al lado de su hermano.

-He venido a despedirme, Ser Brienne. - las palabras de Sansa resonaron en la mente de la moza como gotas de agua en un pozo, haciendo eco. - Hemos decidido, su majestad y yo, que has adquirido el honor y el derecho que te pertenecen.

-Me gustaría nombrarte Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. - continuó Bran, mirándola.

Podrick tan sólo se limitó a contener la enorme sonrisa que ya estaba abandonando sus labios, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con orgullo.

-Mi señora, yo…-tartamudeó, sin entender aún que no estaba soñando. Trató de calmar el sudor en su cuerpo, sin tener demasiado éxito.

-Eres el caballero más honorable que conozco, Brienne. Este es tu destino, sólo si así lo deseas. - recalcó Sansa, con la misma mirada de orgullo que tenía Pod.

\- ¿Puedo contar con sus servicios, Ser Brienne de Tarth? - cuestionó de nuevo el rey, mirándola de manera suspicaz.

Lo sabía. Era lo que debía hacer. Su vida entera había estado dirigida a ese momento; _**soy un satélite errante**, _por fin encontrando su eje.

Sonrió, sintiendo como su alma sentía eso que hace tanto no sentía: felicidad. Sí, era el mismo sentimiento que aquella vez.

_-Levántate, Ser Brienne de Tarth, caballero de los Siete Reinos._

Sansa se despidió, sin ocultar las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. Era increíble sentir la conexión que dos mujeres tan diferentes habían logrado. Podrick, por su parte, decidió permanecer al lado de Brienne.

Le debía al menos eso.

-Antes de irme, Ser Brienne, necesito entregarle algo. -comentó Bran, levantando la capa de sus piernas y revelando un envuelto de telas rojas. Extendiéndolas a Brienne, el Rey la miró esperando a que tomara lo que le ofrecía.

La moza tomó el envoltorio, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía al comenzar a sospechar lo que había en medio de la tela.

-Es tuyo, siempre ha sido tuyo. -mencionó Bran, mirándola intensamente. -Fueron las últimas palabras de Jaime Lannister al abandonar Invernalia. Lamento que no las hayas escuchado. Él lo lamentó también. -y sin decir más, Sansa y él abandonaron la habitación.

Y Brienne lo sintió, todo ese peso, el pitido taladrándole la cabeza, los parpados pesados, las manos sudando, la piel sensible. Todo junto, todo intensificado. Sacó la espada de las telas, observando el hermoso mango, sintiendo el calor que hacía tanto no sentía.

_-…como nosotros._

Y sin sentirlo, cayó en el suelo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los llamados desesperados de Pod y sus manos sosteniéndola de los hombros. Instintivamente, Brienne se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo como el dolor se expendía ante cada alarido. Estaba llorando, y era peor que llorar por su corazón roto. Estaba llorando su pérdida, la verdadera perdida.

Saber que no lo vería, que no sentiría de nuevo sus labios sobre los suyos, que su mirada esmeralda nunca se encontraría con la suya de nuevo.

_Lo había perdido._

\- _**¿Qué puedo hacer?**_ \- gritó de pronto, desesperada. Dejando que las lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas pálidas.

\- _**Deja atrás la tristeza.**__ -_ contestó Podrick, quien ahora se encontraba llorando también, sintiendo el dolor de su mentora. - Lo siento, mi señora, lo siento.

Y encogida, en los brazos de su escudero, Brienne lloró todo eso que se había negado a dejar salir. El amor que, atorado dentro de ella, la estaba enfermando.

-_Nosotros no escogemos a quien amar._

* * *

Su armadura resplandecía con los rayos del sol. Alisó su cabello, acomodando unos mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja.

-_Deberías dejarlo crecer, moza._

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Acomodó a Guardajuramentos en su cadera. Caminó por los pasillos de la Fortaleza, orgullosa, sintiendo esas cosquillas que te provoca el saberte con poder. Y saber que puedes usarlo de manera positiva, enfocarlo a realizar cosas buenas, honorables.

Entro a la sala de la Guardia, dejando su espada sobre la mesa y sentándose frente al Libro Blanco.

_-Lo único que hay sobre mi es que soy el Matarreyes._

Respiró hondo, controlando el temblor en sus manos. No quería llorar. No mientras hacía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Comenzó a escribir, sorbiendo su nariz en un intento de no dejar escapar las lágrimas.

**Puesto en libertad por Catelyn Stark, bajo un juramento por regresar con vida a sus hijas.**

**\- **_¿Es eso una mujer?_

**Perdió una mano defendiendo la virtud de una mujer.**

_-Jaime, sólo soy Jaime…_

**Retomó Aguasdulces de los rebeldes Tully, sin pérdidas humanas.**

_-Es tuya, siempre será tuya._

**Se unió a las fuerzas del norte en Invernalia, para luchar con ellos.**

**-**_Me gustaría luchar a tu lado, si me aceptas._

**Protegió el castillo y peleó en contra del Rey de la Noche, sobreviviendo de manera triunfal.**

_-Brienne yo…_

_-Lo sé._

**Escapó y viajó a la capital en un intento por salvar miles de vidas. Murió protegiendo a su reina.**

**-**_…Se pertenecen, igual que nosotros._

Cerró el libro, acariciando las páginas que acababa de redactar. Respiró hondo, de nuevo, antes de levantarse. Tomó a Guardajuramentos, y por un momento, pudo sentir ese calor tan particular que Jaime emanaba al colocarse detrás de ella.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Percibió como el peso que la había perseguido quedaba atrás, aflojando las cadenas.

Y lo sintió, eso que el amor que aún sentía por él la hacía experimentar: libertad.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad, necesitaba hacer esto, y cuando me asignaron una canción tan hermosa (L'arc en ciel es de mis bandas favoritas) supe que debía hacer una historia sobre la relación de Jaime y Brienne, sobre todo porque mi corazón no quedó muy conforme sobre cómo la desarrollaron en el canon de la serie. En fin, espero les haya gustado y sus reviews alimentarán mi auto-construcción.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
